A Chance Under Moonlight
by Angel Face2
Summary: This can be read along with Once Upon A Moonbeam, but it doesn't have to be. I suggest it, because it will be easier to understand the characters. It's a d/h fic, of course. You can flame as long as you have a reason and tell me your reason. Thanx.


A Chance Under Moonlight

By: ~Angel Face~

A/N: This is my second fic. It can be read with Once Upon A Moonbeam, or not. It doesn't matter. I hope you like it. If you don't, you can flame, I don't really care. Just say why you didn't like it, OK? Maybe next time you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to JK Rowling. 

Hermione awoke, the spring sun streaming through the beautiful window behind her bed, warming her form head to toe. Still, she groaned. She had been having the most wonderful dream. _He _was in it…. 

They were sitting together in a beautiful field of flowers, her head resting gently on his shoulder. The birds were singing a beautiful lover's serenade, and the bees hummed the background. The two sat there, reveling in the rare moments when they could be together, until dusk. As the sun fell form the deep red sky below the horizon line,he picked up his broom, and they flew away into the sunset, away from the troubles life had burdened the two with. 

She sat up slowly in bed, suddenly weary although she had gotten a good night's sleep. How she longed to be in his company, but how impossible she knew it was. Rubbing her eyes, she crawled out of bed and into the shower.

The warm water ran over her body like the flood of emotions she was feeling. After a long, hot shower, she felt ready to take on the world under her security blanket, which was her reputation as a bossy know-it-all. Hermione didn't like it, but she knew that Hogwarts would never accept her as anyone else. She could never become the person she once was without help from a person who knew the real Hermione Elizabeth Granger. That left only Ginny, but Hermione didn't know if she could trust Ginny completely. She always meant well, but would do just about anything to appear cool to someone, which could mean telling secrets. Hermione wasn't ready for the world to know the real her yet. 

Grabbing a white fluffy towel on the rack outside the shower, Hermione, dried off and continued to get ready for the day. She dried her hair with a quick spell, and applied her very little makeup. She didn't need very much, so she didn't wear much. Checking her watch, she realized that she was already 5 minutes late for breakfast. "Boy, I wish I could apparate," Hermione grumbled to herself as she rushed down the many flights of stairs to breakfast.

When she arrived, Harry called, "Good morning, Hermione," across the room. She waved back. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard _him_ say in his usual drawl, "What a surprise! The amazingly perfect Hermione Granger _late_ for breakfast! I think I'm going to faint!"

Hermione really _was_ about to faint. _He_ was so intoxicatingly close. How she longed to say something sweet and romantic back, something that would show him how she felt, but instead, she answered sharply, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I, the fantastic Hermione Granger, made a normal human error! I have flaws! The world is ending!" She finished with a roll of her eyes and sat down with a snotty "Hmph!"

Draco wandered off muttering something about PMS. Hermione didn't say a word for the rest of the meal. No one dared to talk to her. Everyone had heard her outburst earlier, and didn't know how she would react to even the simplest comment. She wolfed everything down and flounced off in a huff. Hermione felt the eyes of her peers boring into her back. Right before she left the room, she turned around and yelled, "What are you looking at?"

With that, she dashed up to her room, threw herself down on her four-poster, and cried her eyes out. Her life was a mess, and she had probably just lost the few friends she had by embarrassing herself in front of the whole school. Nothing was going for her. She was smart, sure, but what had that gotten her so far? A bad reputation and permanently residing at the bottom of the social food chain. 

Slowly, she pulled herself together, and started her weekend's homework. She had nothing better to do. She had a light load, and had nothing else to do for the rest of the weekend. After finishing her potions essay, Ginny quietly slipped into the Sixth Year Girl's Dormitory, and whispered, "Hermione? You got mail this morning." 

Hermione looked up from her desk in shock. "I got a letter?" Ginny nodded, a grin slowly spreading on her face. Hermione eagerly ripped it open. Maybe it was an invitation for something. But of course, it was just a letter from Professor McGonnagall saying that Hermione had gotten the highest score on the most recent Transfiguration test. Hermione sighed forlornly. 

"There's more," interrupted Ginny. Hermione perked up again. "Really?" With a smile, she ripped the letter open. In metallic silver ink, a message was scrawled:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ _

_I cannot reveal to you who I am now. You probably honestly don't care a bit about me, but I definitely don't mirror this feeling. I have to know how you feel about me, even if we don't feel the same. Please meet me tonight at 11 in the Astronomy Tower. _

_ _

-_Anonymous_

_ _

_ _

Hermione's eyes continually grew wider threw the note. By the time it ended, they were as wide as saucers. "Oh my!" Hermione gasped. 

Ginny asked, "Well…what was it?" Tell me!" Hermione smiled. "I have an invitation to the Astronomy Tower tonight."

With a gasp, Ginny ran up to Hermione, and gave her a huge hug. "Hermi! We have to pick out what you'll wear, give you a makeover…" and she went on and on about things they needed to do before tonight. Hermione took a breath, and began to do as Ginny said.

_10:30 that night…_

_ _

Hermione crept threw the halls to the incredibly long staircase that led to the astronomy tower. She contemplated the note the entire way. By now, she had it memorized. Ginny had seen her off with a whispered "Good luck!" Now, she realized that she was going to need it. It was probably a mean prank or something, but it was worth a try. What did she have to lose?

Finally, she stepped foot off the last stair, and was in the short corridor leading to the tower room. She could hear the fierce wind howling outside, sending shivers down Hermione's spine. Her palm was sweaty as she grasped the doorknob, and quickly twisted it. 

The dark, eerie room appeared spooky at first, bathed in the pale moonlight. Hermione didn't see anyone their. She almost began crying, realizing that it was a prank. Suddenly, someone hooded crept out of the shadows in the far corner. She sucked in her breath, thinking she had gotten herself into grave danger. The figure slowly began to pull his hood off. A flash of white-blond hair and steely gray eyes made her realize that it was _him_ – Draco. 

"Draco," she croaked, wondering what he was going to do. "Hello, Hermione. I'm so glad you came. I thought you wouldn't for a while. She checked her watch, and realized for the second time that day she was late. 

"What are you going to do?" she questioned nervously. He softened, and said, "Hermione, I want you to know something. I'm trusting you with my heart, and I don't know if I could stand to be broken again."

Hermione sucked in sharply, "Do you mean…" He nodded a tiny nod, as if he were ashamed to admit it. "Hermione Granger, I swear to you know that I love you, and only you. Please say you feel the same, Hermione," he whispered, sounding desperate. "Please!" he finished with an anguished cry. 

She began to move toward him, in small, gentle baby steps. "I don't want to scare you, please, I love you! I have since day one! I know it's against all the rules. But they don't hold water. We can get around them together, I swear it!"

Giving up all hope of staying with a safe love, she ran feverishly towards him. "Oh, Draco! I love you too!" she cried, burying herself in his strong chest. She had been longing for this moment for so long. It was everything she had ever wanted, by chance under pale moonlight. 

I know, it's way too perfect, but I like it. Tell me if you want me to continue, or any ideas you have for this story or another and I'll try to write it in. Flame away, as long as you can justify it. Thanks! 

~Angel Face~


End file.
